


Out there

by knives_chau (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crushes, F/F, First Kisses, Gay, Homophobia, It isnt fandom related but I hope you enjoy nonetheless!!!, LGBT, Lesbian, Nintendo - Freeform, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Other, Out of the closet, this is part of a new project!!, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/knives_chau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zinn is a newly out lesbian. She's been crushing on the coolest girl in her grade, Sully Falls. When she collides into her one day, Zinn loves her even more.</p><p>But is Sully even gay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out there

Would she even speak to her? 

Most likely not.

Zinn hid herself in her book again, but all the while, looking at her.

Sully Falls. The object of her affections.

Now, Zinn was a newly out lesbian, and she was hella shy about liking other girls in public. She didn't know how to flirt, hell, she didn't know how to walk for three seconds without falling on her face or walking into something.

Why would Sully be interested in her? 

Zinn fidgeted. Sully was playing her Nintendo 3ds, something they had in common. They both loved video games to no end. But Zinn was painfully shy, and she couldn't speak to anyone without stuttering, least of all her crush.

Was Sully even gay? Zinn didn't know. 

But she had to speak to her sometime, as her friend Nessa was now telling her.

“C’mon, Zin-Zin! Go talk to her! You could ask her what games she likes! Anything!” Nessa blew a bubble with her gum. “You've got to talk to her. Seriously. It's been two months since you started liking her.”

“B-but I wouldn't know what to say…” Zinn looked over at the rainbow haired girl, who was now muttering curses under her breath. 

“Okay. You know what? Just-” Nessa pushed her best friend out of her chair and Zinn yelped, crashing to the floor, in front of Sully.

Sully looked down. “Oh, hey! Are you okay?” 

Zinn froze. “Uh, uh, uh….” 

Sully smirked. “Here. Let me help you up.” 

As she did, Zinn’s 3DS fell out of her pocket. 

“Oh, sweet! You like video games too? We're automatically friends. Names Sully. Nice to meet you.” The mixed girl stuck out her hand. 

Zinn fixed her skirt and took it. “Zinn. Nice to meet you.” 

Just at that moment, the bell rang.

“Rats. Time for another class. I'll see you around, kay? I need to figure out what games you like!” Sully grabbed her paint splattered messenger bag, obviously made by her, and dashed off. 

As soon as she turned her back, Zinn melted. “Oh god, oh god,” She turned to Nessa. “I hate you! I can't believe you did that!” 

Nessa grinned. “But you got to talk to Sully, didn't you?”

Zinn blushed. “Yeah. So I guess this cancels out my hate.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't fandon related, but I really hooe you enjoy it!


End file.
